


Selon les règles

by malurette



Series: La jeune fille et la mort - femmes shinigami [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Crack, F/F, Mad Scientist's Beautiful Daughter, One Shot, Sex Toys
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1er volet : La fille du Capitaine est hors-limites oui mais, les limites dans la Douzième Division ne sont pas les mêmes qu'ailleurs ?<br/>2ème : Testons un nouveau jouet ! (en tout bien tout honneur ?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Selon les règles  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** ‘Kusari’/Nemu, Douzième Division  
>  **Genre :**  
>  gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Notes :** « Kusari » (« chaînes ») est le nom qu’une partie du fandom donne à la demoiselle shinigami de la Douzième Division avec des chaînes dans ses tresses – en l’absence de nom officiel, je continuerai à l’employer.  
>  **Avertissements :** éthique foireuse
> 
>  **Thème :** « limites » pour 10_choix (table libre ; 1o#o2)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 650

La fille du patron est hors-limites. C’est une vérité universelle pour n’importe quelle entreprise, n’importe quelle équipe. Même si la Douzième Division des Armées de la Cour n’est peut-être pas n’importe quelle entreprise.

Personne n’y regarde à deux fois si certains Sièges hauts sont collègues-avec-bénéfices et mettent parfois à profit de façon créative les cabinets de stockage. Tant que ça n’empiète pas sur le temps consacré à leurs recherches et que ça n’entrave pas leur efficacité.  
« Six minutes sept secondes trois dixièmes, » annonce Akon en sortant d’un placard, un chronomètre à la main et un deuxième pendant de son poignet par la lanière, finissant de rajuster sa tenue de l’autre main. Derrière lui, une jeune recrue rougissante.  
« Parfait, il me reste encore presque une minute avant la fin de mon incubation à 30°C. Hiyosu, tu as fini avec le vortex multitubes ? je vais en avoir besoin. »  
Rien n’interdit d’utiliser les jeunes recrues comme cobayes, d’ailleurs. Les chers petits sont censés savoir à quoi s’attendre quand ils s’engagent Shinigami, et surtout dans cette Division partager l’Amour de la Science et la servir pour leurs supérieurs avec joie.  
Le grand chef lui-même ne se prive pas pour utiliser sa propre fille dans ce sens. Il l’a créée principalement à cette fin, après tout !

Mais dans les détails attenant à sa création… Personne n’a jamais demandé pourquoi une fille au lieu d’un clone exact. Certains ont quand même échafaudé des hypothèses : Peut-être que le Capitaine est un transsexuel F->M et c’est pour ça que son clone est né de sexe féminin. Peut-être qu’il a fait exprès d’inactiver son chromosome Y et dupliqué son X au risque d’une légère disomie uniparentale juste parce qu’il préférait une fille et on ne demandera pas _pourquoi_. Peut-être que ça n’est pas un clone exact mais un recombinant et que le mélange aléatoire a tiré deux fois le X et c’est tout.  
L’on se contente d’accepter l’existence et l’apparence de Nemu. Avec toutefois juste un peu de spéculation : alors, si elle tient de son père, est-ce que le Capitaine aussi est beau comme un dieu sous son maquillage ?  
Car Nemu est une bien jolie poupée. Personne n’a jamais dit que seul le Capitaine avait le droit de jouer avec mais… ça fait partie des règles qui n’ont pas besoin d’être prononcées, tout le monde sait qu’elles existent quand même ?  
Sauf que Nemu n’est pas juste une poupée. Elle sert régulièrement de cobaye mais à côté elle est aussi un Lieutenant performant et elle est même douée de libre arbitre. Elle a le droit de participer aux réunions de l’Association des Femmes Shinigami ; si ça ne prouve pas qu’elle est sa propre personne, différente de lui, que faut-il de plus ?

Kusari connaît sa place dans la Douzième Division, ça n’est pas elle qui ira donner des leçons d’éthique au Capitaine. Kusari connaît aussi la place de Nemu et n’essaiera pas de la changer.  
Même quand elle trouve, personnellement, que Kurotsuchi dépasse les limites qu’elle devrait tolérer, elle ne dit rien et n’interfère pas avec ses expériences. Parce que ça pourrait faire empirer les choses.  
Mais ensuite, entre chaque, quand il n’a plus besoin de Nemu, elle s’arrange pour très spécialement attentive, gentille avec elle, serviable si possible.  
Peut-être que quelqu’un d’autre dans l’Association de Femmes Shinigami pourra faire remarquer un jour à Nemu qu’il y a quelque chose de pas normal là-dedans et que si elle n’est pas d’accord, elle devrait dire sa façon de penser à son père. Il l’a créée assez forte, elle devrait être capable de lui tenir tête !  
Kusari ne sera pas celle-là : elle sait que dans l’état de choses, pour Nemu, ce qui se passe dans la Douzième Division est sa norme.  
Elle essaie depuis un moment de contourner la règle  
On ne touche pas à la fille du grand patron  
Et pour le reste, on verra bien plus tard.


	2. Un joujou extra !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ce n'est pas la taille qui compte, mais..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un joujou extra  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** ’Kusari’, Nemu  
>  **Genre :** humour/pervers  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Disclaimer :** les personnages sont la propriété de Kubo Tite et le titre est emprunté à une chanson de Claude François ; je ne cherche à me faire de sous avec aucun.
> 
> **Note :** "Kusari" est le nom _fanon_ de la petite Douzième Division avec des chaînes dans ses tresses qui n’a toujours pas de nom officiel.
> 
> **Prompt :** "n’importe qui dans la 12e division, sex toys perfectionnés faits maison"  
>  sur le Grand Kink Mème Anonyme Multi-Fandom en Français sur LJ  
>  **Continuité :** huuum... si quelqu’un connaît la référence du bonus avec la réunion de l’Association des Femmes Shinigami qui discutent design de téléphone, je suis preneuse !  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 900

Kusari ne faisait pas partie de l’Association des Femmes Shinigami ; elle avait autre chose à faire que d’assister à leurs réunions, mais elle suivait avec intérêt la participation de Nemu à cet étrange club et la soutenait avec enthousiasme.

Quand Nemu revint bredouille d’une tentative de faire changer le design des téléphones réglementaires, elle se sentit personnellement concernée par cet échec :

« Refusé ? Notre projet a été refusé ? Tss. Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’elles puissent être si frileuses. »

Ce qui n’avait rien d’étonnant, pourtant. Le projet « joindre l’utile à l’agréable » en transformant les téléphones des femmes shinigami en combinés deux-en-un contacteur + vibromasseur, ça partait d’une bonne idée. La réalisation, en revanche, présentait encore des défauts, le premier étant un trop grand réalisme dans l’apparence du godemiché, malgré l’intégration parfaite du téléphone à l’intérieur.

Kusari soupira.  
« Avouons-le, la plupart des jeunes filles ont encore honte de leurs désirs et des fonctions de leur corps. On ne peut pas leur demander si facilement de se servir d’un outil aussi explicite. Il va falloir être plus subtiles, avec le prochain modèle ! Et aussi refaire beaucoup d’éducation auprès de ces demoiselles, quand on aura un peu de temps pour ça... »

Quelque temps plus tard, elle présentait son nouveau prototype à Nemu :  
« J’ai demandé à Hiyosu de me trouver le téléphone cellulaire le plus discret qu’il puisse dans le monde des vivants. Sobre et surtout petit. Qui tient bien dans la main. »

Avec dextérité, elle ouvrit la coque plus qu’il n’était nécessaire pour juste changer la batterie ou ajouter une mascotte, et exposa directement les circuits :  
« Là, c’est toute la mécanique normale, rien que du très banal, mais je l’ai encore miniaturisée pour faire de la place. Pour ces capsules. Et leur diffuseur. »

À l’intérieur se trouvait une série de micro-fioles, ornées d’un code-couleurs indéchiffrable pour qui ne faisait pas partie de la petite bande de savants fous de la Douzième Division. (Ou au moins de la Quatrième Division, branche spécialisée dans les contre-poisons, mais la Quatrième Division ne comptait pas. Elle avait ses propres outils et ses propres drogues.)

 

Kusari fit une démonstration des améliorations apportées à son téléphone portable multi-fonctions :

« Si tu tapes... cette combinaison de touches, tu obtiens un excitant de contact. Usage privé. Ça, c’est pour les filles qui se sentent seules ou tristes et ont besoin d’un petit coup de pouce pour se changer les idées. »  
Exposant cela, elle le fit basculer et le tint du bout des doigts, évitant le contact avec la zone de diffusion.  
« Le composé BZ-118 ?  
\- Précisément. Tu sais comme il est efficace...  
\- Peut-être un peu trop pour les filles de l’Association.  
\- Oh, tu crois ?  
\- Tu ne veux pas t’en servir toi-même.  
\- Oh, si ! Mais seulement quand j’aurai fini de te montrer toutes les options, sinon je vais m’embrouiller avant la fin. Bon. Cette autre, ça donne la même molécule, mais sous forme volatile. Si tu veux partager, ou en faire profiter quelqu’un sans en recevoir les effets toi-même. J’avais proposé, une fois, de s’en servir comme arme offensive, mais ça a été refusé. »

Mentalement, la jeune fille prit quand même note de modifier son prototype pour ajouter un stimulant moins agressif que son aphrodisiaque de compétition, toutes catégories. Encore et toujours pour celles qui avait peur de trucs osés.  
Puis elle poursuivit sa liste bonus pour trucs osés, justement :

« Il y a une fonction chauffante, et une fonction refroidissante éclair. Malheureusement, contrairement aux autres cette dernière est à usage unique et il faut changer la capsule après chaque usage. Akon bûche en ce moment sur un autre système ; le seul à longue durée de vie qu’on a pour l’instant est trop encombrant pour tenir dans un si petit téléphone.  
\- On peut toujours recourir au kidô, pour ce genre de performances, fit remarquer Nemu.  
\- Mais c’est vachement plus pratique de les avoir toutes à la fois sous la main, mécanisées, sans avoir besoin de te concentrer ! »

Kusari admit tout de même,  
« Ceci dit, j’ai même pensé aux cas d’urgence ; si tu te plantes dans les combinaisons secrètes, tu obtiens un calmant. Pour refroidir les ardeurs de ceux qui ne sont pas capables de s’en servir correctement. Ou pour les fois où on a le cerveau tellement à l’envers que ça serait aggraver son cas de vouloir se le faire couler par les oreilles. »  
Ça la chagrinait, bien sûr, mais elle se flattait d’avoir su penser aussi à celles qui n’avaient pas son endurance ou sa dextérité. Et puis, ça limitait les risques de mésusage par des voleurs mal renseignés !

« Et, bien sûr... l’incontournable, la fonction vibreur est très facilement programmable en continu ! J’ai même réglé le mécanisme pour jouer à loisir sur la fréquence, voire sur un changement de rythme en cours de route ! »

Avec enthousiasme, elle le mit en route, tenant son petit appareil au creux de ses deux mains pour mieux en apprécier – et en contenir – les effets.

« Tout ça bien planqué sous un design innocent. Bien compact. Comme on dit : ça n’est pas la taille qui compte, c’est le nombre de trucs qu’on peut y fourrer en même temps, » conclut-elle triomphalement.


End file.
